Dans la cage d'escalier
by Miranda Frost
Summary: On le sait, l'univers de Marvel comporte une multitude de terre et de versions de nos héros. Voici le monde où les Avengers et autre compagnons se retrouvent dans la même résidence universitaire. Découvrez à travers les yeux de Peter Parker la vie un peu cinglée du Bloc 3. (multitudes de couples et humour douteux en approche)
1. Le pneu

Dans la cage d'escalier n°1

 **Le pneu.**

* * *

PDV Peter Parker

J'étais super excité à l'idée d'être enfin à la fac et puis quitter tante May c'était aussi un grand pas. Je suis un peu triste de la laisser seule mais je sais qu'elle se débrouillera, elle se débrouille toujours tante May. Elle dit que c'est parce que c'est une Parker et que les Parker sont très forts. Elle a pas pleuré quand je suis partit mais peut-être qu'elle a pleuré après, j'ai pas très envie d'y penser. Pour l'instant je découvre mon logement pour l'année à venir. Comme on a pas beaucoup de moyen pour louer un appartement, on a décidé que je serais en chambre étudiante avec un autre étudiant. Je vais me faire des amis ! Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre d'être excité pour ça mais en ami j'ai que Ned. Attention je dis pas que c'est nul, Ned est génial, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Mais des fois, c'est bien de rencontrer d'autres gens. J'ai hâte de découvrir avec qui je partage ma chambre. Je suis au troisième, à gauche. Il est encore tôt dans la journée et je ne croise personne dans la cage d'escalier. Au troisième palier, il y a une fille qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi. Elle me toise.

-T'es nouveau ?

-Oui, Peter Parker, dis-je en tendant la main.

Elle hausse un sourcil devant ma main tendue. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Est-ce que je suis bizarre ?! J'ai pas l'habitude de sociabiliser moi ! Elle finit par me serrer la main. Rectification : elle me broie la main. Et je crois bien qu'elle le fait même pas exprès, c'est juste une sorte de force naturelle.

-Valkyrie.

-Quoi ? Dis-je surpris.

-C'est mon prénom, dit-elle en rentrant dans son appartement.

Bravo Peter, t'as vraiment le don pour passer pour un crétin. Je soupire en m'approchant de ma propre porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rouvre sa porte.

-Bienvenue au Bloc 3 au fait. Fait gaffe à Stephen, il peut être ronchon, finit-elle en pointant ma porte du doigt.

Elle referme la porte. Le Bloc 3, mon nouveau chez moi. Les bâtiments étudiants sont tous nommés par Bloc et un numéro ici. Je déverrouille la chambre et entre. Il y a un tout petit salon et trois portes. Deux d'entre elles sont ouvertes laissant apercevoir une salle de bain plutôt exiguë et une chambre aux teintes vertes foncés avec un type qui s'agite dedans. Ça doit être mon coloc. Je me racle la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour attirer son attention. Il s'arrête et sort de la chambre.

-Tu es mon coloc ?

-Ouais, enchanté ! Je m'appelle Peter Parker, dis-je en tendant la main à nouveau.

-Stephen Strange, dit-il en la serrant. Tu es en quoi ?

-Première année de sciences mécaniques et vous... toi... enfin heu.

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis en doctorat de médecine.

-Sérieux ? Trop fort.

-Il suffit de bosser, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Je te laisse, j'ai encore des trucs à mettre bien dans ma chambre.

Je hoche la tête puis je me dirige vers ma propre chambre. Elle est dans les tons bleus-verts, il y a un lit, une table de chevet, une commode et un bureau. Le strict nécessaire, je dépose ma valise et commence à tout ranger. J'ai pas amené grand chose pour l'instant, j'amènerais au fur à mesure.

Après avoir arrangé ma chambre, je décide de faire un tour à la fac pour me familiariser avec le lieu. La porte de Stephen est fermé alors je ne dis rien sur le fait que je pars. C'est bizarre d'être totalement libre sans tante May pour me dire de faire gaffe toutes les trente secondes.

Je rentre assez tard et je décide d'aller dans la cuisine commune pour me faire à manger (j'ai profité de mon tour en ville pour faire des petites courses). Quand j'entre dans la cuisine je ne m'attends pas à croiser quelqu'un, il est quand même 23h. Surtout que la personne que je croise est une fille de mon âge, à peu près, aux cheveux bruns bouclés et à la peau brune. Et elle est très belle, vraiment très belle. C'est pour ça que je la fixe trente secondes sans rien dire et je suis persuadé que j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Donc je sors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

-C'est un pneu ?

Ah oui, parce qu'elle a un pneu dans les mains et que clairement, ça n'a pas de sens. Elle hausse un sourcil et je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Valkyrie avec cette expression.

-Tu crois ?

Bravo Peter tu passes encore pour un crétin. Je suis vraiment nul.

-Tu es Peter Parker, le voisin du troisième ?

-Oui.

-Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Michelle.

-Enchanté.

-Pareil, dit-elle, maintenant excuse-moi faut que je passe, je dois l'apporter à Tony. Et si je peux te donner un conseil évite de parler avec lui.

Je me pousse pour qu'elle puisse passée avec son pneu. Je me demande ce que sa sœur a pu lui dire à propos de moi. Sûrement que j'étais un idiot maladroit. Je soupire et me fait une box de pâte au micro-onde. La vie étudiante quoi.

Quand je retourne à la chambre, la porte de Stephen est encore fermée. Je m'enferme dans la mienne et m'affale sur mon lit. Je remarque que Ned m'a envoyé plusieurs messages auxquels je réponds avec un sourire. Ça fait du bien de lui parler, je me sens un peu seul, je suis vraiment pas habitué. Je décide de finir la soirée en regardant Star Wars.

* * *

 _Pour l'instant c'est un peu court, ça deviendra plus long à l'avenir !_

 _Cette fiction à pour but de vous amusez et de vous faire passer un bon moment, elle ne sera pas forcément mise à jour régulièrement et sera variable en longueur. Cependant elle garde une trame et les chapitres sont liés entre eux._

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, mettez un petit commentaire et/ou abonnez-vous, ça fait pas de mal (oui, je me prends pour un youtubeur, me jugez pas)._

 _Alexander Frost_


	2. Le groupe

Dans la cage d'escalier n°2

 **Le groupe.**

* * *

Cela fait deux semaine que je suis arrivé à la fac, les cours sont intéressant – pas tous bien sûr, mais la majorité l'est – et la vie indépendante est géniale. Je mange ce que je veux, je me couche quand je veux, je n'ai pas ma tante pour me rappeler de faire ci ou ça. Stephen est sympa, on ne se parle pas beaucoup ou alors juste des banalités. Valkyrie m'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait être ronchon mais après deux cafés il est parfaitement normal. En parlant de voisine, je n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser devant Michelle alors que j'arrive à avoir de relation socialement normale avec sa sœur. Ça m'énerve parce que Michelle à l'air vraiment cool, et elle a mon âge alors que presque tous le reste de l'immeuble est plus vieux.

Sinon j'ai une nouvelle amie, que j'ai rencontrée en cours : Shuri. Elle est très, très intelligente et passionnée. Parler avec elle de projet et de science, c'est génial parce que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer tous le temps, elle comprend ce que je dis sans problème. Elle est aussi sœur avec T'Challa qui habite l'immeuble, du coup elle est souvent dans le coin. La première fois qu'elle est venue dans la chambre, c'était super gênant : Stephen nous a demandé de ne pas coucher ensemble dans les parties communes – ce que je ne ferais jamais bien sûr – et je me suis mis à bafouiller. Heureusement que Shuri est sûre d'elle et qu'elle a pu expliquer qu'on était en aucun cas ensemble. D'ailleurs ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit, je veux dire, je l'adore mais pas comme ça. Et je me demande si elle ne serait pas lesbienne d'ailleurs mais je n'ose pas lui demander, ça me regarde pas après tout.

C'est le week-end et je suis en train de bosser sur un projet sur « la gravité et ses effets sur les corps », rien de très complexes en soit donc j'essaie de le finir au plus vite.

C'était sans compter sur la musique métal venant de l'étage du dessous, beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il n'y est aucun effet sur les tympans du propriétaire. Stephen sortit de sa chambre en trombe, parfaitement coiffé et habillé – il est 9h du matin et je suis encore en pyjama et mes cheveux font clairement la gueule, je commence a croire qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques.

-Bordel, il va pas recommencer cette année encore ?! Il grogne entre ses dents.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ?

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage.

-Clint Barton, il fait partie d'un groupe de métal, c'est notre voisin du dessous et il est partiellement sourd, donc ça résulte en des samedis matins exécrables, grogne-t-il.

-Personne ne lui a dis ?

-Attends une minute...

J'attends en silence avant d'entendre un grand cri dans une langue étrangère et la musique se stoppe soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Natasha Romanoff, si tu la croise, remercie-la. C'est elle qui préserve l'équilibre de cet immeuble, dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre. Ou qui le dégrade encore plus, je suis pas encore fixé...

Je restais pantois quelques secondes, sans trop comprendre le sens de ces paroles. C'était qui ça ? Peu importe, je le découvrirais tôt ou tard. Je me remis à mon devoir.

* * *

Le week-end, il y avait moins de monde dans l'immeuble, certain rentrais chez leurs parents, d'autres chez leur copain ou copine ou encore chez des amis. Je fus donc très étonné de voir un tel remue-ménage dans la cuisine. Un mec blond rigolait avec T'Challa et un autre homme en tenue militaire, il y avait également un homme plus petit visiblement mort de rire tandis qu'une femme rousse, qui cuisinait, semblait sur le point de procéder à un meurtre. Je me fais tout petit quand T'Challa m'interpelle.

-Ah, salut Peter, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais merci, dit-il puis il se tourna vers les autres garçons. Les gars, je vous présente Peter Parker, il est au troisième je crois et c'est un ami de Shuri.

Je fis un signe timide de la main. T'Challa désigna ensuite ses trois amis, le blond était Clint Barton du deuxième étage, le deuxième qui avait la tenue militaire était Sam Wilson du deuxième également et qui partageait sa chambre avec Scott Lang, le gars mort de rire. T'Challa me présenta également la jeune femme derrière les fourneaux.

-C'est Natasha Romanoff, elle partage sa chambre avec Clint. A son grand désespoir, rajouta-t-il en riant.

-Oh c'est vous alors, m'écriais-je, merci !

Il y eut un grand silence. Le retour de Peter Parker, l'handicapé social ! J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais Natasha se retourne vers moi avec ce qui semble être un demi-sourire.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me remercie pour faire taire ce crétin, dit-elle en pointant Clint du doigt.

-Quoi ?! Personne ne fais taire les Yeux du Faucons ! S'offusque Clint.

-Les quoi ?

-Laisse tomber Peter, c'est son groupe de musique : « Les Yeux du Faucons ». C'est un nom de merde tu peux le dire, rit Sam.

-C'est de la jalousie, ça Wilson ! Vous êtes tous jaloux de mon talent !

-Quel talent, Barton ? Le talent de hurler à 9h du matin histoire d'emmerder le monde ? Parce que ce talent, je t'assure je l'envie pas du tout.

-Calmez-vous, les gars, c'est pas si grave, fit Scott en tapotant l'épaule de Sam. Tant que Natasha est là, elle gardera un œil sur ce gamin.

C'était amusant de les voir discuter ainsi et en même temps je me sentais un peu à l'écart. Je me faufila jusqu'au micro-onde pour réchauffer mon reste de kebab avec des croûtes de pizza. Je me fis arrêter par Natasha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Heuuu... Mon repas ?

Bon sang, j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes, on dirait un gamin. Elle secoue la tête et me prends des mains mon tupperware pour en jeter le contenu dans la poubelle. Je le regarde faire sans réagir. Elle se retourne vers son plat et dispose le contenu dans deux assiette dont une qu'elle me tend.

-Tiens, mange.

-Oh mon dieu ! Natasha aurait un instinct maternel ?!

-Заткнись, Barton !

Clint se tut immédiatement mais garda un sourire en coin. Je regardais mon plat avec envie, sa sentait vraiment bon. La cuisine de tante May me manquait à vrai dire et je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner donc c'était le premier vrai plat en deux semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est demandais-je ?

-Des Pirojkis au bœuf, dit-elle en prenant une bouché de son propre plat.

Je souris, je me souviens en avoir manger quand j'étais petit avec oncle Ben. Je m'assois à la table et mange doucement tandis que les autres continue de parler. Au bout de dix minutes j'ose poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres.

-Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps ?

-Clint et moi sommes amis depuis le lycée, répond Natasha. On a rencontré Sam, Scott et T'Challa quand on est arrivé au Bloc 3. A vrai dire, il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux bâtiments lors de nôtre arrivée alors le Bloc 3 a été presque entièrement remplis de nouveaux. Du coup on se connaît tous maintenant, après presque quatre ans, c'est pas étonnant. Sois pas surpris si tu vois des sortes de réunions dans les escaliers ou certains d'entre nous être en pyjama dans les parties communes, on a tendance à plus faire gaffe.

Je hoche la tête et souris. Natasha est bienveillante malgré son air froid au premier abord.

-Il paraît qu'il y a des nouveaux d'ailleurs, fait Scott.

-Tu veux dire à part Peter et la sœur de Valkyrie ? Fait Sam.

-Ouais, il y a des jumeaux qui se sont installés au premier, je crois.

-Ça fait beaucoup de changements pour une seule année, fait Clint, Deadpool qui se fait virer du Bloc, Stephen et Valkyrie qui changent de chambre – c'est pas une si mauvaise chose vu que Stephen supportait de retrouver Valkyrie complètement pétée sur leur palier – et des jumeaux qui débarquent au premier.

-Deadpool ? Je demande, pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Y a vraiment un mec qui s'appelle comme ça ?

Ils me regardent tous sans un mot puis s'échangent des regards. Je me sens comme un gamin à nouveau. Natasha fixe ses yeux dans les miens avec un air sérieux.

-Si tu le vois, même de loin, fais demi-tour, ne lui parle pas, ne lui donne pas de l'attention, d'accord ?

-Heu oui, oui, d'accord. Mais je sais même pas qui c'est.

-Et ça vaut mieux pour toi, soupire T'Challa.

Ils changent de sujet très vite, discutant du fait qu'ils n'ont toujours pas croisé ces fameux jumeaux. Ils finissent par quitter la cuisine tout en continuant de discuter, Clint me glisse un prospectus pour un concert de son groupe dans un bar métal. Dès que le blond a quitté la pièce, Natasha m'enlève le prospectus des mains et le chiffonne.

-Tu as l'air assez sain d'esprit, ce serait bien que tu le restes.

Je ris à moitié, pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Elle débarrasse nos assiettes en silence.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas, c'était très bon, m'écriais-je de peur de passer pour un ingrat. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le moi, offrais-je ensuite.

-Ok, Parker, j'y penserais à l'avenir, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle quitte à son tour la cuisine. Je crois que je viens de me faire de nouveaux amis.

* * *

 _Toujours un peu court, mais c'est le début (et ça fait un baille que j'ai pas écrit en français faut que je me remette en jambe)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours sympathique._

 _Big love sur vous tous !_

 _Alexander Frost_


	3. Le lagon

Dans la cage d'escalier n°3

 **Le lagon.**

* * *

Il y avait un truc que j'appréciais particulièrement sur le campus de la fac. Il y avait une étendue d'eau en plein milieu d'une sorte de forêt en plein milieu de la ville. Un peu comme un mini central park en fait. C'était vraiment appréciable après une journée de cours. Il y avait toujours un peu de monde mais ça restait sympa, on pouvait se poser sur l'herbe près de l'eau et profiter de la fin de journée. Certain venait là pour travailler, d'autre venait en groupe pour s'amuser un peu, moi je venais pour le calme – parce que j'ai vite appris que le calme au Bloc 3 est très relatif.

L'étendue d'eau était si clair qu'elle avait été nommée « le lagon », c'était un lac artificiel mais il n'en restait pas moins très beau. C'était Shuri qui me l'avait montré la première fois – c'est dingue comme cette fille est au courant de tout au bout de seulement un mois.

Alors me voilà, posé près du rivage en train de coder un nouveau programme pour Ned sur mon ordinateur. J'entends un CLIC derrière moi et me retourne. J'aperçois Michelle, un vieil appareil photo à la main, souriant doucement. Et comme à chaque fois, je reste muet comme une carpe pendant une minute. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle s'est assise à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je lui demande.

-Je photographie les âmes perdues.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle me montre le cliché qu'elle secouait entre son index et son pouce pendant mon moment de stupidité. Il s'agit de moi, de dos, voûté sur mon ordinateur, on voit le lagon en fond et les sapins qui se reflètent dans l'eau.

-Je suis une âme perdue d'après toi ?

-A toi de me le dire. En tout cas, dès que je te voie, tu as cet air perdu, dit-elle en rangeant son cliché dans une pochette.

-Je ne suis pas perdu, rétorquais-je, c'est juste que –

-Que quoi, Peter ? Dit-elle en réglant son appareil photo pour prendre une nouvelle photographie du lagon.

« Que tu es tellement jolie que ça m'étonne toujours que tu me parles ». Je secoue la tête et reviens à mon programme.

-Rien.

Il y a un nouveau CLIC, je ne relève pas la tête cette fois et continue de coder. Je dois envoyer ce programme à Ned avant la fin de la journée.

-Michelle !

La voix grave qui prononce son nom me surprends. On se retourne en même temps pour voir un homme plutôt grand, blond et apparemment dans la filière sportive venir vers nous.

-Hey Thor, fait Michelle à côté de moi. Ça va ?

Le grand blond – Thor – l'enlace gentiment. Il est vraiment énorme en comparaison à elle. C'est là que je remarque qu'il traîne derrière lui un gars pas beaucoup plus petit mais beaucoup moins musclés. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là. Michelle hoche la tête vers lui en guise de salutations.

-Loki.

-Michelle.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande soudainement Thor sans se soucier de l'autre homme.

-Ah, c'est Peter, il est au bloc 3 aussi.

-Bienvenue Peter ! Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, fit le géant en m'enlaçant, ce qui me choqua un petit peu.

-Heu, bah, heu merci, moi aussi, très heureux.

-Et voici mon frère, Loki.

Son frère ? Ils sont super différents, c'est bizarre. Je lui serre la main poliment. Il a l'air plus qu'ennuyé d'être ici.

-Je vais vous laissez, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-Quoi ? Mais mon frère, on vient d'arriver !

-Thor, je t'ai prévenu que j'avais des choses à faire, je t'ai juste suivis parce que tu m'as FORCE à te suivre, fit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc maintenant, je vous laisse et je retourne à la BU.

Il nous quitta sur ses mots. Thor avait une tête de chien battu tandis que Michelle lui tapotait l'épaule. Ils commencèrent à discuter tandis que je me concentrais sur le programme de Ned.

* * *

J'avais arrêté de faire du sport depuis mon entrée en fac, et je comptais pas vraiment m'y remettre. C'était sans compter Thor et son envie « d'aider ». Ce dernier remarqua ma non-activité et décida que chaque vendredi matin à huit heure nous irions courir autour du Lagon. Bien sûr je n'avais pas osé dire non, il avait l'air tellement content de m'aider. Loki et Michelle s'était ouvertement foutu de ma gueule. La première course fut une horreur, déjà j'avais l'impression que mes poumons me disait « continue sans nous mec, on en peut plus » alors que ce n'était que l'échauffement. En plus un mec n'arrêtait pas de dire « Sur votre gauche » à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de nous – j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Steve qui faisait aussi partie du Bloc 3 – c'était vraiment énervant, je lui aurais bien fait un croche-patte mais il court beaucoup trop vite. Je penche pour l'hypothèse qu'il n'est pas humain, tout comme Thor d'ailleurs qui allait parfaitement bien à la fin de la séance alors que clairement, je faisais de l'hypoglycémie. Thor a dû me ramener sur son dos et Shuri s'est foutu de ma gueule tout le reste de la journée parce que j'avais une tête de déterré. J'ai tenté de faire comprendre à Thor qu'on devrait arrêter là, mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'est :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux avec le temps.

Sauf que je m'en fous moi, de faire du sport. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquillement dans mon lit devant Stranger Things en bouffant des nouilles, ça me va très bien ce mode de vie ! Pour couronner le tout, Natasha s'est mise en tête de me cuisiner un vrai repas une fois par semaine, en échange je lui bidouilles des petits trucs comme son fer à friser qui ne marchait plus, ou installer un programme spécial sur son ordinateur. Alors c'est cool hein, elle cuisine extrêmement bien mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'on me prend pour un gamin des fois et j'en ai tellement marre de ce genre de comportement envers moi...

Je suis donc sortis au lagon, a 21h passé, j'avais envie de prendre l'air. La lune éclairait l'endroit ainsi que quelques lampes solaires. Il y avait peu de monde, surtout des couples en fait. Je me suis assis sur le rivage comme d'habitude. Mon portable vibra.

 _Shu-shu_ : T'es où ?

 _Moi_ : Au lagon, pourquoi ?

 _Shu-shu_ : je suis chez mon bro là et je voulais te voir, Stephen m'a dit que t'étais sortis. Wtf Petey, tu fous quoi là-bas à une heure pareille ? Il y a que les couples qui y vont à l'heure là

 _Moi_ : J'avais besoin d'air

 _Shu-shu_ : Tu vas bien ? Attends-moi j'arrive !

 _Moi_ : Oui je vais bien, reste avec ton frère mdrr je vais très bien t'inquiète pas

 _Shu-shu_ : Si tu le dis...

Je soupirais devant le dernier message peu convaincu de Shuri. A vrai dire, j'allais plutôt bien, c'est juste que tante May me manquait et que le programme était un peu ennuyé. J'ai des tas d'idées dans la tête que je ne peux même pas accomplir parce que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. Je suis juste... ennuyé. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer car il faisait plus froid que ce que j'avais prévu.

Je vis une sorte d'ombre se précipiter vers moi et en une seconde je me retrouvais dans le lagon. Je me débattis quelques secondes dans l'eau devenue trouble avant de revenir à la surface en crachant. Je revins vers le rivage en quelques brasses et sortis trempé. La sensation était désagréable et je fusillais du regard le mec qui en était responsable sortant de l'eau lui aussi.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Je m'écris.

-Ah désolé mec, l'auteure savait pas comment m'inclure alors...

-Quoi ?!

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un cinglé, son visage était couvert de contusions et de coupures mais il souriait.

-Je m'appelle Wade Wilson, fit-il en tendant la main.

-Mais je m'en fous putain, tu viens de me balancer à la flotte !

-Y avait une abeille ! S'écria-t-il.

-Et alors ?!

-J'ai peur des abeilles !

Cette conversation était simplement surréaliste. Définitivement énervé, je tournais sur mon talons pour partir quand quelque chose de chaud se posa sur mes épaules. Le gars – Wade Wilson d'après ce que j'avais compris – avait posé sa veste parfaitement sèche et chaude sur moi. Je suis censé faire quoi là ? Ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie ce genre de truc.

-Tu me la rendras quand on se recroisera. Hé désolé hein, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Je rentrais donc au Bloc, un peu sonné par les événements. Je rencontrais Natasha en montant les escaliers et elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Je crus qu'elle allait m'engueuler pour être trempé de la sorte mais ce fut tout autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Je t'avais dis de fuir si tu croisais Deadpool ! Fit-elle en me secouant par les épaules.

-Hein ?

-Ce manteau là, il est à DP, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ?

-Il m'a balancé à la flotte, je crois que le manteau c'était une façon de s'excuser.

Elle fit un merveilleux facepalm.

-Bon ok, je vois. Maintenant que tu sais qui c'est surtout évite-le. Donne-moi ça, je lui rendrais. C'est préférable pour ta sécurité.

Bordel mais c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi Natasha semble paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'approche de moi ? Elle me pris le manteau puis m'ordonna d'aller me changer avant d'attraper la crève. On dirait vraiment une maman des fois. Je me précipitais donc dans la salle de bain de notre chambre et pris une bonne douche revigorante. Je crois que je ne m'approcherais plus du Lagon avant un bon moment. Il semble que ce soit le lieu parfait pour les rencontres que tu ne voulais absolument pas faire.

* * *

 _Hey, c'est plutôt rapide pour l'instant, je vais essayer de garder un certain rythme._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant, laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte rien !_

 _Alexander Frost_


	4. La barbe

Dans la cage d'escalier n4

 **La barbe.**

Il était tôt le matin et j'étais en train de mettre tranquillement mes chaussures pour partir en cours quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit sur un gars de ma taille. La troisième chose qui me frappa fut sa tenue : un débardeur plein de cambouis et un bleu de travail, la seconde chose qui me frappa fut les cernes énormes sous ses yeux, la première chose qui me frappa fut sa pilosité faciale. Parce que, bordel de merde, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Stephen Strange pour avoir une barbe aussi... spéciale ? C'est genre une moustache avec un bouc qui se rejoint. Il reste quelques secondes à m'observer.

-C'est toi Peter Parker ?

-Heu oui. Vous êtes qui ?

-Tony Stark.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, ce mec était un putain de génie ! Et il était dans mon salon ! Pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs ? Avant que j'ai pus lui demander quoique ce soit, Stephen sort de sa chambre et soupire dès qu'il voit Tony.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mon frère à la pilosité faciale géniale, j'ai eu une grande illumination !

-Putain, non, Stark, il est que 8h30, laisse-moi avoir un café d'abord, fit Stephen en se frottant les yeux. Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide.

-Stephen, imagine qu'on puisse réparer les maladies comme Parkinson grâce à –

-Stark. Café d'abord. Discussion après.

-Mais –

-Non, la ferme.

Cela n'empêche pas le génie de commencer à déblatérer son idée et malgré moi, j'écoute. Son idée est vraiment pas mal malgré quelques petites coquilles que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Si on fait comme vous dites une personne pourrait autant être guérie que totalement paralysée. Le vibranium est une matière très indépendante.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et me scruta du regard. Ça y est, je vais me faire envoyer chier pour ne pas savoir me mêler de mes affaires. Je vis Stephen m'observer également avec surprise au dessus de sa tasse de café.

-T'as raison, gamin, c'est pour ça que je suis là, il faut trouver une matière non toxique et qui peut se mêler au vibranium et neutraliser ses propriétés d'indépendance.

Mes méninges se mirent à tourner à vive allure tandis que Stark réfléchissait à voix haute. Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un sms de Shuri et je me rendis compte que si je ne partais pas bientôt je risquais d'être en retard. Je m'excusais auprès de Stark et Stephen après avoir balancé quelques idées qui m'étaient venues.

* * *

Je dû courir du bloc jusqu'à ma classe pour ne pas arriver en retard. Shuri se foutu ouvertement de ma gueule en me voyant le souffle cours et les joues rougies. On s'installa dans la classe et elle me tendit une barre énergetique qui trainait dans son sac depuis un moment. Je croquais dedans avec plaisir, Shuri me dit de ne pas m'étouffer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me rendis compte que le prof n'était toujours pas là. Je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas absent – je voulais pas avoir eu à courir pour rien. Au bout de vingt minutes, il se décida à pointé le bout de son nez.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Heu pardon ?! Il est sérieux ? Donc moi je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard parce que sinon je me fais virer de cours et lui tranquille, il dit désolé et ça va ?! Injustice ! En plus ce prof est un peu un connard. Je souffle bruyamment tandis qu'il commence son cours. Mes pensées finissent rapidement par vagabonder. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le centre du campus grouille de personnes. Au milieu de cette masse de gens, je repère le dénommé Deadpool qui a l'air de se croire dans une comédie musicale vu comment il danse de façon un peu trop tragique. Je sursaute quand je le vois brusquement se tourner vers moi et faire de grands gestes avec ses bras. Je ramène immédiatement mon regard sur mon professeur et son cours ennuyeux. Shuri me regarde de travers, sûrement à cause de mon tressautement. Je ne dis rien, je ne bouge plus, je regarde juste le prof. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de Deadpool, il est juste... bizarre. Et personne n'a l'air de l'apprécier alors je me méfies.

Je finis par oublier l'incident et on commence un jeu de touché-coulé avec Shuri, parce que franchement "La durée de vie d'une algue en milieu hostile", je m'en contre-carre le cul royalement. Tante May me laverait sûrement la bouche avec du savon si elle m'entendait parler comme ça. Mais c'est de la faute de Shuri ! Ses habitudes orales déteindent sur moi. Une fois je lui ai dit que je lui payerais un muffin si elle disait "Qui s'en fout ?" en levant la main en plein milieu d'un cours magistral donc... en amphi... avec plus d'une centaine de personnes... Elle l'a fait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. C'était pour un muffin. Je souris à la pensée de ce moment merveilleux où l'amphi entier s'est tourné vers nous en silence, je me suis planquer dans mes bras sur la table en étouffant un rire, quant à elle, elle est restée sérieuse. Et le pire, c'est que la moitié de l'amphi a levé la main. Le prof a finalement balbutié puis continué son cours comme si de rien n'était même s'il nous envoyait quelques regards réprobateurs des fois.

Je venais de couler le porte-avion de Shuri quand un drôle de son parvint à mes oreilles. On aurait dit une chanson. Au fur et à mesure que ça se rapprochait, je distinguais que c'était réellement une chanson, chantée par un homme apparemment dont les paroles étaient:

" _Voices in my head,_  
 _Tell me they know best!_  
 _Got me on the edge,_  
 _they're pushin, pushin'_  
 _they're pushin'_ "

Bizarrement j'eus une sorte de frisson dans le dos. Shuri fronçait les sourcils ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe. La musique me disait quelque chose sans que je puisse mettre mon doigt dessus. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Non, rectification : la porte fut défoncée soudainement.

Deadpool. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre.

" _I don't know, where to go, what's the right_  
 _team?_  
 _I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna_  
 _Scream!_  
 _I can't choose, so confused! What's it all_  
 _mean?_  
 _I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna_  
 _Scream!_ "

Est-ce qu'il est en train de chanter une musique de High School Musical ? Et est-ce qu'il est en train de se taper un délire debout sur le bureau du prof ? Mon dieu, ce mec est définitivement cinglé. La classe était morte de rire et je le serais sûrement aussi (parce que vraiment voir un mec chanté à la mort en dansant avec le prof...) cependant ce mec me faisait vraiment trop flipper pour que je puisse rire. Quand il eut finit, il fit une révérence tandis que tout le monde applaudissait.

-MR WILSON ! hurla notre professeur. Encore une connerie de ce genre et je vous jure que vous serez VIRER !

-Comme si vous le pouviez, rit le garçon puis il se tourna vers moi, oh salut Petey-chou !

Que quelqu'un me tue. Genre maintenant tout de suite. Shuri rigole de plus belle. Le prof ne dit rien tandis que Deadpool sort de la salle. Finalement le prof reprend son cours tandis que j'essaie de me planquer derrière ma feuille. Ce type est complétement cinglé.

* * *

Je rentre au Bloc avec plaisir, la journée m'a épuisé, entre les profs relous, l'expérience qui nous a explosé au nez et Deadpool (sérieusement ? qui de sain d'esprit se ferait appeler Deadpool ?). J'ai juste envie de me coucher. Mais apparemment, je n'aurais pas cette chance. Une musique forte provient de ma porte et j'ai limite peur de l'ouvrir. Stephen n'est pas du genre à mettre la musique à fond, et je ne le vois pas écouter du ACDC, quoique on ne sait jamais... Je pousse doucement dans la porte, me préparant au pire. Je découvre Stark et Stephen travaillant sur des schémas et des formules. L'ensemble du salon est sens-dessus-dessous. Je reste abasourdis par le spectacle.

-Ah Peter, tu tombes bien, que penses-tu de ça ? fit Stephen en me tendant une feuille remplie de calcul.

Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de l'étudier mais j'y jette quand même un coup d'œil et y ajoute des modifications. Stephen les prends en compte et il recommence à travailler. Je les laisse, mon côté crevé l'emporte sur mon côté scientifique. Je m'écroule sur mon lit.

* * *

J'entends un cri vers deux heures du matin et je saute du lit pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je pris pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait péter l'entièreté du salon même si je suis presque sûr que Stephen ne laisserais pas ce genre de chose arrivée... N'est-ce pas ? J'ouvre la porte et voit que non, rien n'a explosé même si c'est toujours le bordel. Stephen et Stark ont l'air de ne pas avoir dormis pendant des jours entiers et en même assez content d'eux. J'en déduis qu'ils ont réussis ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Stark lève la main de manière à faire un high-five.

-Tope-la, mon frère à la pilosité faciale géniale !

-Bordel de marde, Stark, ce surnom est ridicule, fit Stephen en roulant des yeux.

Cependant une minute plus tard, il lui toppa dans la main en grommelant un "Je te déteste".

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec ce chapitre mais j'y vais en riant donc c'est bien._

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !_

 _Alexander Frost ~_


	5. La carte du monde

Dans la cage d'escalier n°5

 **La carte du monde**

C'était un dimanche soir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je rentrais au Bloc après avoir passé le week-end chez Tante May. Tandis que j'entrais dans le bâtiment, traînant ma valise derrière moi, je vis une fille de mon âge à peu près que je n'avais jamais vu – au bout d'un mois et demi, c'est étrange. Elle essayait de porter deux boîtes à la fois mais je vis bien qu'elle était sur le point de s'étaler par terre. Je lâchais donc ma valise et lui proposais mon aide. Elle me remercia timidement. Elle portait un grand gilet rougeâtre un peu élimé et ses cheveux bruns cachaient une grande partie de son visage. Je pris donc une des deux boîtes sous le bras et récupéra ma valise. Heureusement, elle était au premier, ce qui était plutôt pas mal car monter une valise dans des escaliers c'est toujours une galère. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je rentrais à sa suite.

-Où est-ce que je pose ça ? Je demande.

-Là, dit-elle en montrant une table basse. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.

Elle me souriais grandement à présent mais ça se voyait qu'elle était toujours timide. Elle tirait sur ses manches comme si c'était un antistress. Je savais pas que c'était possible d'être plus timide socialement que moi. Je lui souriais également pour la rassurer et décidais de me présenter puisqu'il

s'agissait d'une de mes voisines (d'une certaine façon).

-Je m'appelle Peter Parker, et toi ?

-Wanda Maximoff, enchantée.

Je lui serra brièvement la main.

-« Maximoff » ? D'où est-ce que ça viens comme nom ?

-C'est sokovien.

-Sokovien ? Je connais pas ce pays, répondis-je honnêtement en faisant une moue désolée.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Peu de personnes le connaissent.

Elle se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche et je remarquais une énorme carte du monde punaisé au mur. Elle s'approcha de la carte et pointa du doigt un tout petit pays près de la Russie.

-C'est là, c'est tout petit.

Je m'approchais pour observer l'endroit qu'elle montrait. Je remarquais alors toutes les gommettes collés çà et là sur la carte. Une fois de plus ma bouche marcha plus vite que mon cerveau.

-Elles signifient quoi ces gommettes ?

Elle me toisa un instant et je me demandais si je n'étais pas allé trop loin – stupide curiosité. Elle finit par reporte son attention sur la carte.

-Les bleues sont les lieux que mon frère veut visiter, les rouges sont ceux que moi je veux visiter et les violettes c'est pour nous deux.

J'observais les différents lieux : la Suède, Tokyo, la Nouvelle-Zélande, Édimbourg, Sydney, le Pérou, etc... La carte avait des tas et des tas de gommettes. C'était assez impressionnant. Plus à l'aise à présent, Wanda me proposa une tasse de thé pour me remercier et j'acceptais volontiers. On s'assit autour de la table basse.

* * *

On parle énormément avec Wanda, tellement que je ne vois pas la nuit tomber lentement. Elle est très gentille et très différente. Elle a des rêves plein la tête et des moments d'absences. Je l'aime bien parce que je n'ai pas peur de faire quelque chose de stupide, elle est comme moi au niveau social alors je sais qu'elle ne me trouvera pas bizarre.

Un garçon rentre dans la chambre me faisant réalisé que ça fait un petit moment que je suis là. Il me regarde longuement tandis que je sors un petit bonjour, intimidé par la stature du gars. Il a des cheveux gris-blancs qui me surprennent un peu.

-Pietro, fait Wanda en se levant, вы прошли долгое время!

-Извини, сестренка, мне действительно нужно было провести себя.

Il embrassa le front de Wanda puis parla finalement français.

-Qui c'est ?

-Ah oui, c'est Peter, il est au troisième étage, il m'a aidé à rapporté les cartons. Peter, je te présente mon jumeau : Pietro.

-Enchanté, dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il l'a pris et la broya sans bronché, je me retenais de sortir un petit cri très peu viril.

-Tu as des vues sur ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Quoi ?! Non, non pas du tout ! Elle est gentille mais je cherche pas à – Enfin, j'ai pas de vues sur elle, non !

Wanda roula des yeux derrière lui et lui mis une petite tape.

-Lâche le Pietro.

Il obéit et son regard se fit plus chaleureux.

-Je préfère ça, dit-il.

Il me laissa ma main – qui me faisait assez mal du coup – puis regarda dans un des cartons et en sortis quelque chose qui fit mes yeux briller.

-Tu as une mega drive ?

Il fut surpris pendant une seconde et resta en suspens, la console entre les mains. Je me souviens que oncle Ben m'avait acheté une ancienne NES quand j'étais petit une fois et j'adorais y jouer mais il y avait tellement de jeux sortis sur la mega drive auxquels je ne pouvais pas jouer. Pietro fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu veux faire une partie de Sonic The Hedgehog ?

-Carrément !

Wanda roula des yeux une fois de plus et nous laissa dans le salon tandis que Pietro installait la console sur leur télévision. C'est un jeu de plateforme donc on joue chacun notre tour mais c'est quand même bien sympa. Pietro et Wanda sont totalement opposés mais je les apprécies tous les deux. Au début de l'année, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas réussir à me faire des amis étant donné que j'ai du mal socialement et pourtant, Shuri est devenue ma meilleure amie en très peu de temps, je passe pas mal de temps avec Thor ou Tony ou encore Natasha quelques fois et là, je crois que je viens de me faire de nouveaux amis.

* * *

Il y a quelques coups frappés à la porte me faisant relever la tête quelques secondes de l'écran sans pourtant faire ralentir Sonic. Pietro ne se lève même pas.

-Entre c'est ouvert, fait Pietro.

La porte s'ouvre et je suis surpris de voir Clint qui semble lui aussi surpris de me voir. Cependant ni lui, ni moi n'avons le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Pietro est en train de l'embrasser.

…

Pietro.

Est en train.

D'embrasser.

Clint.

…

Oui, bien sûr, évidemment, pourquoi pas. Je crois que mon cerveau a besoin d'un redémarrage système.

Ah, tiens j'ai fais un Game Over sur Sonic.

-Tu sais que les personnes normales disent bonjour, fit Clint en déposant des cartons de pizzas sur la table basse.

-Oui, mais tu ne te serais jamais mis avec moi si j'étais « normal », ris Pietro en se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé. Ça va, Peter ? Me demanda-t-il.

Et je comprends parfaitement cette question hein. Je suis quand même assez intelligent pour comprendre et pour répondre que « oui, ça va, je suis juste surpris d'apprendre que toi et Clint sortez ensemble alors qu'il y a genre deux-trois semaines Clint semblait ignorez qui vous étiez et aussi je pensais que Clint et Natasha était en quelques sortes ensemble ». Alors je réponds seulement :

-J'ai fais Game Over.

-Bah c'est pas grave mec, fait Pietro, à mon tour alors, tu peux prendre de la pizza si tu veux.

Clint s'assoit à même le sol, le dos contre les jambes de Pietro. Je me sens un peu de trop. Pour faire passer un peu le malaise, je prends un peu de pizza et Clint fait de même.

-Alors, ça se passe comment la colocation avec Strange ?

-Bien, c'est un type cool alors ça va, dis-je pas très assuré malgré que Clint soit un des mecs les plus sympas du Bloc.

-Ouais t'es plutôt bien tombé, j'imagine pas ce qui ça serait passé si t'avais été mis avec n'importe qui d'autres, rit-il.

On discute longuement et finalement je quitte la coloc des jumeaux vers 22h. Wanda s'est déjà endormie et Pietro somnole sur le canapé. Je laisse Clint le couché et quitte la pièce en silence avec ma valise. Clint me rattrape alors que je monte les escaliers.

-Hé, dis rien à Natasha, me dit-il.

Oh mon dieu. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois n'est-ce pas ? Il ne trompe tout de même pas Natasha avec Pietro et/ou inversement ?! C'est pas possible ! Et il me demande de ne rien dire, mais il me connaît pas, faut pas me confier un tel secret, ça va me rendre fou !

-Quoi ?

-Dis pas à Natasha que je sors avec Pietro, elle va encore me dire que je me lance dans une relation sans savoir, que ça va mal finir en plus vu qu'il est plus jeune, tout ça, tout ça... J'adore Nat, mais franchement j'ai pas envie de l'entendre me dire ça.

-Alléluia !

-Hein ?

-Non, désolé, j'ai cru que tu trompais Natasha avec Pietro ou un truc du genre, tu m'as fait flipper mec.

-Attends, tu pensais que je sortais avec cette furie ?! Non mais ça va pas hein. Je suis pas masochiste non plus. Déjà que c'est ma meilleure amie, si je devais aussi me la coltiner en tant que petite-amie, je serais déjà mort ! Bon, tout ça pour dire que tu la ferme devant Tasha, ok ?

-Ok.

-Cool, bonne nuit petit. Réveille pas Papi Strange en rentrant.

Il me laissa sur ces mots. Je restais quelques secondes pétrifiés avant de secouer la tête et de monter à mon étage. Je suivis ses conseils et rentrait sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

 _JE N AI AUCUNE FUCKING IDEA DE CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE!_

 _J'espère que ça vous as plu (j'introduis ici un des couples récurrents lel)_

 _Donc... Heu... Gros bisous à tous, laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit !_

 _(Lucie, il y a blocus demain, au cas où tu saurais pas, j'espère pour toi que tu liras ça à temps) (OUI JE SAIS JE POURRAIS ENVOYER UN MESSAGE MAIS I DO WHAT I WANT MOTHERFUCKER)_

 _Je m'emballe beaucoup trop._

 _Alexander - jemedemandecequejevaisfairedemavie - Frost_


	6. Les griffes

Dans la cage d'escalier n°6

 **Les griffes**

S'il y avait un truc que je pouvais reprocher au Bloc 3, c'était la connexion internet. Elle était en générale très bonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus. Elle coupait d'un coup, beuguait beaucoup et il fallait attendre plusieurs heures avant que ça ne revienne à la normale. Stephen disait que c'était la faute de Stark mais bon, il pourrait y avoir une parade en plein milieu du campus contre la maltraitance des vers de terres et ça serait toujours de la faute de Stark d'après Stephen. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais sans connexion internet, je me mettais dans la cage d'escalier entre le second et le troisième étage. De là, on arrivait à recevoir la connexion du bâtiment à côté. Je me doutais que Sam et Scott avait dû bidouiller une antenne ou un truc du genre.

J'essayais donc, assis dans les marches de l'escalier, de défoncer Ned sur Black Survival comme tous les soirs. Je suis presque sûr qu'il triche d'ailleurs parce que je me fais toujours avoir. Je poussais un juron en voyant ma barre de vie baisser soudainement. Quel enfoiré ! J'ai même pas le temps de taper. Une demi-seconde plus tard, mon écran affichait en gros "Tué par TheKiller22". Je grognais et me laissait aller contre le mur. Au même moment j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venait du dessus. Un gars que j'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois s'arrêta devant la porte de Natasha et Clint. Il avait des lunettes et des cheveux bouclés, il devait avoir le même âge que Clint mais il semblait plus calme. Il frappa doucement à la porte. De là où il était il ne pouvait pas me voir. Nat ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, son visage s'éclaircit à la vue du gars. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Hey Bruce.

-Salut Natasha, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui très bien et toi ?

Je n'avais jamais vu Natasha si douce avec quelqu'un, elle souriait doucement et rien dans sa posture n'était menaçant. Alors que d'habitude elle est toujours sur les nerfs, elle reprend les gars, les engueule aussi. Avec moi, elle est un peu plus gentille mais c'est maternel. Là, je crois bien que c'est autre chose.

-Oui, ça va mais j'ai perdu Jarvis.

-Ah c'était à toi de le garder cette semaine ?

-Oui mais il a filé dès que la porte a été ouverte et tu connais Vision, il fait pas trop gaffe aux portes. J'imagine que tu l'as pas vu ?

-Non, pas du tout, désolée, fit-elle avec une petite moue.

-Ok, pas grave, je vais continuer à chercher, à tous les coups, il est allé voir Stark.

Elle rit, genre un petit rire tout mignon que je n'avais jamais entendu venant d'elle. Je me fais peut-être des films, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils flirtent ensemble. Merde, ça fait un peu voyeur du coup là. Enfin j'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais déjà là avant. Bruce commença à se retourner mais Natasha le retint avec une main sur l'épaule.

-J'arrive plus à te suivre, Bruce, dit-elle.

Je peux jurer que son expression et son ton à changé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus fragile. Je trouve que ça lui va pas trop, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est étrange. Je crois que dans ma tête c'est Nat qui réussis à maintenir tout le monde, y compris moi, elle est toujours là en cas de besoin, c'est un peu la "maman" alors du coup la voir comme ça, se faire toute petite face à quelqu'un ça fait tout bizarre, et un peu peur.

-Quoi ?

-Je... Putain, je comprends pas ce que tu veux, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?!

-Natasha...

-Non, ça suffit, j'ai besoin de réponses maintenant.

-Un avenir avec moi, c'est pas possible, tu le sais. Tu trouveras bien mieux que moi.

-Bruce, je ne veux pas trouver mieux que toi. C'est toi seulement que je veux.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal d'être présent.

-Non mais t'as perdu la tête ? Nata-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

PUTAIN Y A UN TRUC QUI M'A MORDU L'EPAULE. Je me lève et le truc tombe à mes pieds et moi je dégringole les marches sur le cul. Purée j'ai trop mal à l'épaule là, je crois que je vais pleurer. Ou alors, je vais mourir par les mains de Natasha. Vu comment elle me regarde ça sent mauvais pour moi. Bruce a plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose. Je reprends mes esprits et me racle la gorge.

-Heuuuu, salut ?

Et c'est le retour de Peter l'empoté. Clairement j'ai aucune idée de comment m'en sortir là. Un miaulement me fait lever la tête et je vois enfin la chose qui m'a mordu qui est en réalité un simple chat blanc avec des yeux bleus perçants.

-Peter, tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriquais ? gronda Natasha.

-Heu bah je heu...

-Ne l'engueule pas Nat, il n'a rien fait. Et au moins, j'ai retrouvé Jarvis. Tu vas bien, il ne t'as pas mordu trop fort ? me demande Bruce en m'aidant à me relever.

-Non, non, ça va à peu près, j'ai juste été très surpris.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il en prenant le chat entre ses bras.

Natasha le regarde partir tristement puis quand il a disparu de nôtre vue, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans son appartement. Elle n'est plus du tout la même, je sais pas si elle est en colère ou un truc du genre et finalement quand elle se retourne vers moi, je me rends compte qu'elle semble triste.

-Je t'en supplie, Peter, ne raconte ça à personne. Surtout pas à Clint.

Pourquoi ais-je une impression de déjà-vu ?

-Bruce est un type bien et je veux pas qu'il le prenne en grippe à cause de moi.

D'accord donc en gros, Clint ne veut pas que Natasha sache qu'il sort avec Pietro et Natasha a une sorte "d'aventure" avec Bruce et souhaite que Clint ne le sache pas. Que quelqu'un me tue sur le moment. Je peux pas garder autant de secrets, faut que je le dise à quelqu'un !

-Non, non, non, non, tu peux pas me demander ça ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis nul pour garder les secrets !

-Dis-toi que ce n'est pas un secret, tu omets juste de le dire à qui que ce soit. S'il-te-plaît, Peter.

Je peux pas lui dire non. De toute façon, personne ne peux lui dire non. C'est Natasha. Je soupire et hoche la tête. Dans quel foutu merdier je me suis encore fourré ? En plus j'ai perdu ma partie contre Ned, y a rien de positif dans cette histoire.

* * *

De retour dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur un pouf à côté de la table basse. Je me sens pas d'humeur à refaire une partie contre Ned. Peut-être que je devrais régler cette histoire de WiFi de mes deux ? Au moins ça m'évitera de penser à tous ces secrets.

-T'as quoi à l'épaule ?

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas vu que Steven était rentré. Je masse la-dite épaule et remarque que j'ai quelques gouttes de sang. La vache, il m'a pas loupé.

-Le chat de Bruce m'a attaqué.

-Le chat de ? Oh ! Tu parles de Jarvis ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Ce n'est pas le chat de Bruce, c'est celui de Tony mais comme Stark n'est pas capable de s'en occuper correctement, on se relaie pour garder cette bestiole en vie.

Encore une chose que personne ne ferais à par eux.

-Mais on l'a jamais eu, nous ?

-Non, j'aime pas trop les chats mais si tu veux t'en occuper, libre à toi.

J'acquiesce, j'aime biens les animaux. Bon, celui là m'a niqué l'épaule mais faut faire avec. Aller il est temps de se pencher sur ce problème de WiFi.

* * *

 _Bon c'est merdique à mort, j'avais commencé ça y a deux semaines et quelques mais la fac est devenu un véritable bordel._

 _Je vais profiter des blocus pour continuer cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît._

 _Alex Frost_


End file.
